Mandarin The Lost Monkey
by Htgr8
Summary: Everyone thought it was his fault that he betrayed the Hyperforce. What if it wasn't? What if everything the monkey's thought about their original leader was wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I THINK AGAIN! :P**

**Sorry, it's been a while, hasn't it?**

**This is going to be a WIP (Work in progress, in case you didn't know) for a while.**

**A little back-story: I was sitting on my bed reading fanfictions about Mandarin, and I wondered if anyone had created a fanfic where it makes Mandarin's point of view look good. I can't really explain this, but it will make sense in the long run!**

**P.S.! This is MY 100% ORIGINAL IDEA! Please do NOT use my idea! I've never cared about my other ones, as long as you gave me credit, but I've worked VERY hard on this! **

* * *

**_Chapter I_**

_Mandarin, the fearless leader..._

_Mandarin, the caring soul..._

_Mandarin, the nice one..._

__Although these thoughts were true, Antauri was afraid.

Afraid of what would happen if someone captured Mandarin

What they would do to him?  
Would they kill him?  
Would they hurt him?

The black monkey sighed. He cared deeply for all of his team members, but for some odd reason, he cared for his leader the most. Mandarin and Antauri weren't even that close. Otto was the closest, followed by Nova, SPRX, and Gibson. If anything they cared the least about each other.

Antauri closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _Why can't I shake this?_ He kept asking himself _He's just my friend, my leader. He can take care of himself._ Antauri was frustrated. This same feeling had bee reoccurring for the last few days.

Antauri heard his door open. He opened his eyes, Mandarin was standing in front of him, his head slightly cocked, he was just staring at Antauri.

"Can I help you?" Antauri asked the orange monkey

"It's time to patrol the city" Mandarin replied, now a slight frown on his face "Are you ok? You seem like your mad or upset"

"I assure you I'm fine" Antauri replied as they both walked into the command center

"There you are Antauri" Nova said as relief flooded the teams' faces

"We've been trying to call you for a hour and you never responded" SPRX explained

"We thought you were dead or something" Otto said, getting glares from the rest

"Mandarin finally said that he would get you" Gibson ended

"And here he is" Mandarin said putting his hand on Antauri's shoulder

"Are we ready to go?" SPRX asked

"What, you've got a hot date SPRX?" Nova asked

"Nah, I would crush the rest of the girls' hearts" He smirked back

Mandarin glared at him "Let's go!" he said "Monkeys mobilize!"

* * *

**A little short for my taste, but there WILL be more! ^U^**

**I've already got this whole idea planned out and everything!  
I just need to type it! :D**

**WRITE ON!  
~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! **

**Right now I'm sick… But I have nothing better to do than write some more!**

**So I might be bringing in an OC (EEP!) I know that they can go bad SUPER FAST! **

**I also know the rules of OCs (Grungekitty told me them!). Most likely, if I want to bring in one, it will be a super awesome villain (Cause villains are cool too! Seriously, how can you go wrong with one?) Anyways, I do have some other ideas, which I will put at my ending author's notes.**

Mandarin's Point of View

There wasn't much to patrol. Shuggazoom city was pretty small. We all decided to split up because it would take less time to get the whole city. Nothing happened at first, unless you counted Gyrus, the kid I had saved from that weird robot, talking to me for a few minutes before having to return to the orphanage. I decided to start heading back to the team's rendezvous point. That was my original plan, but it never stayed that way. I was minding my own business, and then it happened.

Right out of the blue, this guy dropped from the sky. Well, probably not from the sky, but he landed right in front of me. I looked up at him. Inside, I was scared to death of him. Seriously! If you saw him you'd be scared too! He was just so, so disturbing! He was tall, probably close to seven feet, his eyes as black as coal, and his hair was the color of magma. I glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, a steely tone in my voice

"I am Blaze, Blaze Disdain." He gave me a creepy grin, which looked like he was bearing his fangs.

_Wait, fangs? _I took a double take. _Yep, fangs_ I sighed. This guy was seriously creeping me out. I didn't even know his intentions. Whatever they were, I didn't want to find them out, but I had to protect Shuggazoom, it was my duty. Luckily, I didn't even have to ask him, he just started to monologue like every villain did. I sighed yet again, if they didn't monologue, they would have a better chance of ACTUALLY winning. They just didn't seem to get it.

_If I was ever evil _I thought _I would never do this._

I sort of listened to Blaze's story. Well, I tuned in and out. The basic idea is that he had a WAY overly tragic past that just annoyed the cupcakes out of me. Often, while he was talking, I rolled my eyes. This was just too much. Then, he finally stopped

"Ok, well" I looked for words to say "I'm sorry about your past, but I gotta go!" I ran off

"Run off now, they always do" I heard him murmur as I left "They always do"

**Ok! That was better than I thought it would be! I really liked the way it went!**

**We also got a little reference from Grungekitty's story My Memories.**

**You know, she's been so helpful and supportive when it comes to writing. I guess I never gave her my thanks**

**THANK YOU GK! **

**As for most of my reviewers (*cough* MISSsweety63 and Tauria *cough*) they are super awesome, and defiantly supportive. Thanks! ^-^**

**Ok, Blaze wasn't my original name for my OC. It was going to be just Disdain, which I have a whole story behind that too!**

**I came up with Blaze because back when I was a Minecraft junkie (A few years ago) Blazes were my arch enemies. I hated them with a passion! GOD I # * HATE YOU BLAZES! **

**Ahem, that was out of character… Anyways, I thought of Disdain because it was one of my vocab words a few weeks back. It means despise. I thought Blaze despised the world!**

**As for appearance, I looked up "creepy people" on google. I thought black eyes would be creepy, and his hair… I can just see the wind blowing it back, him glaring. Gosh, it just sounded cool. That also gave me the idea for the name Blaze. **

**IDEAS: I've been thinking about Otto a lot lately… He's just so deep! Maybe I should post a oneshot. I don't know… Tell me in the reviews!**

**Ok, I need to go back to bed, I need to rest…**

**WRITE ON!  
~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! **

**I'm sick (again!), so I've decided to write some more! **

**I've been on this posting spree; lately I just can't stop writing!**

Chapter 3

Mandarin's Point of View

I finally got to our rendezvous point. The rest of the team was there as well.

"Find anything Mandarin?" Otto asked

"Nope'' I lied, Blaze probably wasn't any threat to us. No need in telling the rest of the team about him.

"It is concerning that Skeleton King has not attacked us in the last few weeks" Antauri stated

"I agree" I said

"Besides" SPRX added "We do need someone to kick their butts, or else we're going to forget"

"You never forget how to kick someone's butt SPRX" Nova said "Watch and learn" Nova used her robotic fists to knock SPRX into a wall

"Nova! We don't have time to kick our own teammates' butts" I yelled

"What? He asked for it" she replied simply, I took a deep breath

"Ok, we need to find ou-" I started, but I was drowned out by screams

"Someone is attacking the city!" Gibson yelled

I would make this whole story on how we got to where the attacker was, and who he was, but I really just want to get on with this.

It was Blaze.

He was shooting fire... at a fountain.

Wait... a fountain? WHAT?

"Is he uh, crazy?" Otto mumbled to me as we walked right up to him

"I think he does need to be checked for certain mental issues" I whispered back

"Who are you and why are you shooting fire at this fountain?" Gibson asked immediately

"I'm Blaze, and I hate fountains" he replied, then proceeded to his dramatic monologue, again.

"Cover your ears" I whispered to the team "He probably had special monologue powers!"

We all ran away from Blaze and his weird... weird everything! Seriously, now this guy was just annoying me! Why is always freaking following me! Like seriously!

But to be honest with you, nothing else happened that day, except for us constantly asking about Blaze, or Skeleton King, or about cupcakes (That was Otto).

We woke up the next day with the formless.

"Yes!" SPRX exclaimed throwing his hands into the air "Action!"

I think we we're all excited to see them

Of course, we beat them easer then convincing Otto that he loves cupcakes. It was a nice change though.

Not to mention we saw Skeleton King himself was even better. I almost ran straight at him, just so I could fight with him, but Antauri stopped me before I could, more formless were on their way.

"Monkey mind scream!" Antauri and I yelled, taking down a layer of formless

"Whirling destructo saws"

"Claw disruptor"

Suddenly we were immersed in battle. This was getting harder as it went. Something wasn't right. This wasn't a battle with normal formless. Something was wrong. I looked around.

_Where's the Hyperforce? _ I thought, knowing they were right behind me a few minutes ago, but they weren't there anymore.

I felt something hit the back of my head, very, very hard. I struggled to keep consciousness as I fought. I turned around, and from far away, I saw the team. They were all unconscious.

I was alone

Something hit my head again, and I fell to the ground.

**Woo! I suck at battle scenes! **

**But it was pretty good, I guess**

**I have the most terrible time trying to remember their attacks, those were the only ones I could spell! DX**

**Seriously...**

**BYE!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	4. Chapter 4

**Nero: You realize that most of the time, people skip authors notes  
**

**Merissa: Nero! You're not mad. Why are you here?  
**

**Nero: I was studying some Spanish  
**

**Merissa: Makes sense, but since you're here, can you help me with this chapter?  
**

**Nero: Sure, whatever...  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mandarin's POV

I heard sounds coming from where ever I was. I didn't know if I should've taken the chance to open my eyes.

I sounded simple, but what if I didn't like what I saw.

_I have to do it sometime _I thought

I opened my eyes just a slit. Darkness was all I saw, really dark darkness. I opened my eyes fully. I was right. It was just darkness.

I tried to turn my head to look around, only to find that my head couldn't move. I tried my arms, and then my legs, and they couldn't move as well. I didn't know what to do.

Footsteps were coming my way. They were coming closer, and closer. A bright light shined in my face, then the whole room lit up. I could finally see who the person waht

I was met with _his_ glare.

"You!" I snarled, and all he did was smile his fanged smile, his black eyes staring down at me

"Yes me" Blaze said "I really enjoy you company"

"Where am I?!" I demanded

"The Citadel of Bone" he said plainly "We need you Mandarin"

"Need me?" I laughed "You need me?"

"Yes" he replied "You're the strongest. Skeleton King and I agree. We need _you_"

"I would never join you, even if it was my only option" I snapped back at him

"That is unfortunate to hear Mandarin" he turned around "But you're not going to have the choice of joining us"

"What?" I asked

"Yes, you aren't the one we want" He said, pacing around the room "I've gotten your genetic copy, and I plan on cloning you"

My eyes widened after he had said it.

A person came out.

I gasped.

It was...

_Me!_

"In fact" he turned around giving me another creepy smile "I already have"

* * *

**Leaving you at yet another cliffy! Sorry! I just have this and I'm thinking ten chapters is going to be how long it is, but we never know ^-^**

**BYE!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter time! I feel as though I've been neglecting fanfiction.**

**I'm sorry! I have this new sleeping schedule! I really like it!**

**So I took some time away from sleeping (Not really, I had to sign up for freshman classes today so I couldn't sleep) to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Chapter 5

SPRX's POV **(I know! :D ~*~ Htgr8 ~*)**

I opened my eyes. I was laying face down on concrete.

_Wait... Concrete? _I thought, confused about why I was on concrete.

I rolled over onto my back, groaning with pain. I must have gotten hurt.

It was really dark, it must have been night, but I really couldn't tell.

We were in Shuggazoom, that was a definite yes. With Shuggazoom, it's either you're in it, or you're not. There is_ no_ exception in that rule.

I sat up, automatically clutching my side. _Yep, definitely hurt _I thought. My eyes still weren't adjusted to the darkness.

I heard something move, then groan. I suspected that it was another teammate of mine: I just wondered who.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously, ready for an attack at any moment

"Your worst nightmare" a female's voice muttered sarcastically. I instantly brightened up.

"Nova!" I smiled "I'm glad I'm not alone here. It's really dark, and I do not know why"

"That's because you have a blindfold over your eyes" Nova replied then took it off. The world was brighter, but it was still dark. I could make out the skyline of Shuggazoom.

"Oh, I knew that, just wanted to know if you did" I smirked, something that I had been trying to perfect for years. I think I've got it down by now.

"Sure you did Sparky" she smirked back, almost replicating it. I frowned. That was _my _smirk.

"Don't call me that" I said simply turning around, trying not to laugh at my earlier mistake, now that I thought of it more.

Nova and I sat around, waiting to see if the rest of the team would wake up. A little while later Antauri and Gibson awoke, dazed and confused about what had happened. I told them to join the club of "We don't know either." Nova smacked me.

"Wait a minute" Gibson interrupted Nova from almost punching me "Where's Otto and Mandarin?"

"That is a good question" Antauri stated "Have you two seen them?"

"Nope" we replied in unison, giving each other a weird look for our timing.

"Then I suggest a search for them" Gibson said

The rest of us agreed.

We surveyed the surrounding area, but there was no sign of Otto or Mandarin. We _had _to find them! No monkey is **_EVER_ **left behind! EVER!

I hope I made my point clear.

I walked away from the rest of the search party. Mostly just to think where the two would be. I really didn't know what I'd do if they were gone. I may not look like a sensitive guy who cares, but to be honest, I really am.

"SPRX!" I heard a familiar voice call out, I turned around

"Mandarin!" I called out, he came to where I was

"I have no idea what happened" he said when he caught up with me. "I was knocked out, and then next thing I know, I'm blindfolded and halfway across the city!"

"Well same here, except for being across the whole city" I relplied "Do you know where Otto is? We can't find him"

He looked confused "I thought he might be with you, or one of the other team members"

I shook my head "We couldn't find you or him"

I thought of all the different places Otto could be in. I just hoped he wouldn't be in half of those places.

Mandarin looked confused at the situation. Let me tell you, it wasn't like Mandarin to be confused. There was something about him that was different, I couldn't see it.

"I'll try to get in contact with the rest of the team" I said and he nodded.

"Monkey team, this is SPRX" I said, automatically questioning why I had said my name, but got straight down to business "I found Mandarin"

A few minutes later I heard Antauri's voice "We found Otto, meet back at the Super Robot"

I sighed "Mandarin, we have a long walk"

"You go have fun with that, I'll fly"

I facepalmed, what was _wrong _with me today? I was off my game. I activated my jet pack and flew behind Mandarin.

* * *

Once we got to the Super Robot, we heard Otto telling how he got to where he was.

"And this formless clone, I attacked him, and then, he grew" Otto described the scene in a way, that almost made sense

I did say _almost_

There were some things about Otto, that I didn't get, but I still loved his kiddish nature.

Most of the team was pretty grown up about situations.

It made being around Otto fun!

* * *

**RANDOM POV CHANGE!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Mandarin's POV

Why did they do this to me?

Why did they want me?

I've only been on the Citadel of Bone for less than a day, and I absolutely want to just punch every single soul in here.

That's just how I feel.

I just hope the team will be fine without me

* * *

**Ooooooh! **

**Sorry I just started to write! I couldn't stop**

**And I just _had _to put the Spova scene in! **

**Ok, now back to bed :)**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

**PS Wow, short author's note... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**Really this is just a continuation from when I wrote chapter 5, but I thought it was pretty long **

**So I just broke it up into two parts, and added more.**

~*~** Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Chapter 6

SPRX's POV

I trudged into my room, awfully tired from the day's events, and most of all Mandarin's behavior towards the rest of the team. As I flopped onto my bed I thought about Mandarin. He seemed different, uneasy, and most of all, uncomfortable with the rest of the team. Almost as if he hadn't lived any part of his life with all of us.

That was a complete lie.

There was a knock at my door; I pulled myself from my bed, groaning with pain. My bruises felt even worse, I wish I would've gotten stabbed; at least someone could _do _something about it. Bruises, couldn't really be treated, maybe some ice, but not much could help.

I opened the door, and Nova bolted in.

"SPRX, I have a problem" she said quickly, plopping down into one of my chairs.

"And you're telling me this because?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Nova usually went to someone else with her problems, and I never thought she would EVER come to me with a problem.

"Because if I tell one of the others, they will probably tell Mandarin" she sighed, and my ears perked up. Why wouldn't Nova want to tell him? She was pretty close with him.

"Why don't you want them to tell Mandarin?" I asked, now confused by this issue

"I have a theory" she muttered, still audible by a person standing by her, which, in fact, I was.

"What is it?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to her

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she gave me a look that made me want to promise the world to her, quickly after I thought of that thought, I shook my head, to get it out of my head. That was an unexpected thought.

"I promise, and if I break it, I give you the right to kill me" I raised my right hand, and smirked, just a tad bit

"Ok, my theory is that Mandarin isn't Mandarin" Nova sputtered out "It's just that he isn't acting like he should, he seems as if he has no clue who he is! Mandarin acts like Mandarin and this Mandarin is looking like Mandarin! It makes no sense!"

By the time Nova was done she was out of breath.

"I had the same theory" I thought aloud

"Finally!" she exclaimed "It felt good to get that off my chest"

I smiled, but then lost it "We can't tell any of them about this, right?"

"I don't think they'll believe it, and they might go to Mandarin"

"No, fake Mandarin" I corrected her

"Yeah" she said softly

* * *

Later that day I awoke to the alarm going off. I sat up.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought, unaware of my surroundings.

I leaped out of bed, finally realizing that the alarms were going off, and I sprinted towards the command center. The rest of the team was there.

"Sorry, I was sleeping and I just realized the alarms went off" I sputtered out barely able to breathe

"Calm down SPRX" Antauri calmly stated "The alarms _just_ went off; there was no need to sprint into the command center and blurt out why you were 'late'"

"Besides" Gibson casually threw his hand in the air "That's Otto's job"

"Hey!" Otto exclaimed, a pouting look on his face, making him look even more like a little kid "I have feelings too you know!"

"It's true" Gibson muttered

"Whatever" Mandarin shrugged "Let's go!"

I wondered why he didn't say monkeys mobilize.

* * *

We all found our way into our vehicles; I was in Fist Rocket Three, my beautiful ship, in which I took careful care of it. I swear, if someone were to take it away from me, it would be like taking crack away from a crack addict. I was addicted to flying, and I didn't care who or what knew it!

Then we said our beautiful phrase that we said every time we activated the Super Robot.

I got to say monkey!

What? You'd feel pretty dang special if you got a word in our phrase.

We engaged in a regular battle, but with the first few attacks, we were already sucking, pretty bad especially for us.

"Mandarin, what do we do?" Antauri asked

"Stuff" Mandarin replied, obviously confused and upset

"What kind of stuff" I asked

"Just... just do stuff" he sighed

We kept fighting the battle, and a few hours later, we emerged as victors... well, not really. I think the monster got tired of beating our butts and gave up, a pretty shallow victory if you ask me.

Everyone went their separate ways, except for Antauri, Nova and I. I was just about to go to my own room when Antauri spoke up

"Nova, SPRX, can I talk to you guys?" he asked casually, acting as if he didn't care

"Uh, sure" I replied, wanting to know what he was going to talk to you

"Ok" Nova said

"In private?" He asked, and I detected a singe of nervousness in his voice

"Let's go to my room" I decided

* * *

We all sat down in chairs (I only had two so Antauri grabbed one from his room). He looked around nervously, as if the walls were going to listen to our conversation.

"What's the matter?" I asked

Antauri leaned closer "I do not think that our leader is not who he claims to be"

Nova and I looked at each other "We had the same theory" we said in unison

"Something is wrong, I have detected it, but I do not know what" Antauri commented

"I wish we knew" I mumbled

"Me too" Nova whispered "Me too"

* * *

**POV SWITCH! **

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Mandarin's Clone's POV

This _wasn't _going well.

So far, I had already blotched up the first battle, but no one knew how hard it was to be the Hyperforce's leader!

I don't think everyone was meant to lead.

Why did _I _have to be chosen?

* * *

**Gasp**

**Anyways, I gotta go to bed, I'm trying to sneakily upload this chapter, my mom wanted me in bed an hour ago!**

**We got Antauri in on this! **

**Don't worry, it gets even awesomer as it goes!**

**Stupid spell-check! Awesomer IS a word**

**Gotta sleep!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
